Feast of Swords 2015
See Also: Feast of Swords 2015/Guide Feast of Swords: Never a Dull Moment (04/20/2015) The smell of fresh leaves wafts across the breeze, heralding the coming of spring. Once again, the Feast of Swords is here to help the healthy growth and development of the young men of Vana'diel, kupo! Another year is upon us, and unfortunately, we need you to take up bamboo swords like the samurai of the East once more and set out after a group of pirates in order to recover those magical items known as the Genji Hakko. Indeed, they are tantalizing treasures that trumpet the very spirit of a warrior! Yes, I already know what you're going to say. "How can the M.H.M.U. security simply allow these sacred treasures of the Far East to be stolen each and every year?" Th-There's no need to worry, I assure you. This happens every year, so... Oops, forget I said anything, kupo. Now that the pirates have escaped from their prison, please prevent this act of pernicious pilfering by tracking them down. However, do try to be gentle. We don't want to harm the precious armor that has been entrusted to our care... We're counting on you, kupo! ----------------------------------- Any pirate that sets foot on land is no pirate at all. True pirates live to feel the damp wind on their cheeks and the constantly shifting deck beneath their feet. Indeed, Barracuda Myu constantly found her thoughts drifting towards the seas of the Near East. It all began with the Genji Hakko, which were known as great treasures amongst the samurai of the East. Like in years past, it was decided that these sacred treasures would once again be loaned to the Middle Lands. Since they were being transported by sea, the pirates seized their chance to pilfer them. Indeed, that is where it all began for Myu. They say time stands still within a prison cell, so it is impossible to say exactly when this occurred. However, it is safe to say that at least one year passed. In some kind of strange coincidence, the Genji Hakko appeared before Myu and her pirates once more, most likely due to a mistake with teleportation magic. Although the pirates stole the treasure and escaped, they were eventually captured by a band of adventurers from the Middle Lands. If something happens once, it's a coincidence, but if it happens twice, it's a sign that it was meant to be. After that, the Genji Hakko continued to appear, and with them, a chance to escape, and yet the pirates were once again caught by the adventurers and returned to prison. "Sorry, but my men and I are sick of being beaten with those bamboo swords each and every year," said Myu frankly. She was known for her unyielding will and bellicose nature, but she was actually a skilled negotiator when the situation called for it, especially if it was for the sake of her beloved crew. "We have more than paid for our crime. Isn't this punishment a bit severe for a group of pirates that has never shed one droplet of blood?" She was speaking to what at first appeared to be empty darkness on the other side of the iron bars. Just then, something slowly stirred in response... "Are you sure..." Standing there on the other side of her cage was Agent Moogle 0028. Draped in a long gray coat that covered even his tiny little feet, his eyes were hidden behind dark black sunglasses. With both of his stubby little arms thrust into his coat pockets, he slowly chewed on a piece of candy that was protruding from his mouth as he spoke, "...you won't do this for us, kupo?" "You sure are a persistent little fellow!" Myu knew that the moment you showed any sign of weakness was the moment you lost the negotiations. After a deep sigh, the moogle snapped his fingers and two prison guards clad in kingdom-issued armor appeared behind him. He was determined to gain Myu's consent before he left. On cue, the guards wheeled something in front of the cell atop a cart. Lying within a polished glass case was a helmet from the Far East, the Shobuhouou Kabuto. Even from within the dimly lit confines of her cell, Barracuda Myu could make out its elaborate design as she took in a sharp breath. "I-Is that..." "Yes, it's this year's prize, kupo. This time, it is not just for adventurers..." "You mean, we could win it too?" His tiny head nodded suddenly from its place atop his coat. Myu swallowed hard. She knew she must have it. It was a treasure that no pirate could resist. "I-It's no use. We've had enough of all this." "Are you sure you won't change your mind?" "Hmph! What good would such a treasure do us here in this jail cell!?" "In that case, what if we let you return to the sea once the Feast of Swords is over, kupo?" "R-Really!?" The moogle's head could again be seen nodding from within his coat. Once again, the master carpenter Kupelcian mistakenly sent the Genji Hakko to the prison due to an error in the teleportation process. On Barracuda Myu's orders, the pirates of the Near East donned the Genji Hakko and dispersed throughout the Middle Lands. While quietly watching the group of brigands escape from the prison, the carpenter's apprentice Kupachanon spoke to Agent Moogle, who stood in his gray coat by his side... "Are you sure it was wise to let them go, kupo?" "No need to worry. Although I said they were free to go once the Feast of Swords is over, I never said it was this year's festival, kupo," said Agent Moogle 0028 as he bit down on his candy. "We still need their help, kupo. They're quite proficient at eluding capture, so it would be hard for us to ever find them." "So that's what you were up to... Well, I hope we can at least find them before next year, kupo." Story: Miyabi Hasegawa Illustration: Mitsuhiro Arita -------------------------------------------------- Event Period Monday, April 27, 2015 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Monday, May 11 at the same hour. How to Partake of the Feast 1. Firstly, converse with one of the event moogles stationed in the following locations to procure an ibushi shinai: Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (H-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) Windurst Waters (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) 2. Having equipped said ceremonial arm, proceed to have it imbued with a dose of moogle magic by one of the friendly neighborhood M.H.M.U. representatives in the areas below. West Ronfaure (I-6) / East Ronfaure (G-6) / La Theine Plateau (J-8) / Jugner Forest (I-8) / Batallia Downs (K-8) / North Gustaberg (L-8) / South Gustaberg (L-8) / Konschtat Highlands (I-6) / Pashhow Marshlands (K-6) / Rolanberry Fields (K-5) / West Sarutabaruta (J-8) / East Sarutabaruta (G-11) / Tahrongi Canyon (I-6) / Meriphataud Mountains (E-5) / Sauromugue Champaign (E-5) 3. Join forces with your comrades to seek out the armor-thieving brigands and put an end to their vice and villainy! Word has it that successfully fending off your enemies' special attacks with your enchanted shinai will reap you considerable rewards... 4. When the battle has been won, trade your shinai to the ??? that has appeared in place of your vanquished foe. You just might be awarded a fabled blade for your feats of valor! A new rewards is available for players in the form of the shobuhouou kabuto. Having your fellow accompany you while wearing the helmet will cause him to wear the helmet as well! Mind The Three Maxims of Moogle Magic #1: The moogle-magicked hero will be fleet of foot, but feeble of body. (Level will be restricted to 1, but movement speed will be increased in its stead.) #2: The enchanted blade is to be brandished against brigands alone. (You will not be able to target standard enemies, but neither will they attack you.) #3: Moogle magic is a fickle mistress, and will abandon you if you venture too far from the fray. (The enchantment will be lifted if you zone into another area or log out.)